


Trapped Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by origamigoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam, Wall Sex, Wincest - Freeform, a little aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: Sam gets jealous, then gets even.





	Trapped Between a Rock and a Hard Place

      To say that Dean had been getting on Sam’s nerves recently was an understatement. Dean had been going at Sam’s nerves with a cheese grater every chance he got. Poking and prodding at Sam. Making sure that he saw Dean go home with another girl. It was infuriating.  
      Tonight, when Dean left the bar with some tall brunette floosie, like he had every other night this week, Sam followed him. Followed them to the parking lot, and just when Dean was opening the door for the girl, Sam pounced. Pushed his brother up against the side of the car, grabbed him by the front of his coat, and whispered into his ear.  
      “Are you trying to irritate me? Tryin to get attention? Well, here I am. You got it.” Sam could hear the sound of the girls footsteps growing quieter and quieter as she wobbled her way back into the bar.  
      “All you had to do was ask… _big brother_.” Dean had stayed quiet, save for the small ‘oomph’ of air he let out, upon being pushed against the car. Sam could see the tips of Dean's ears turning pink, and his cheeks getting flushed.  
      “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean said coy-like. His mouth contorted in a mile-wide grin. Sam ran his fingers along the hem of Dean's shirt lightly. Teasingly, almost. Sam's breath was hot against Dean's neck. His hands hovering just above Deans clothed skin.  
      “So… You don’t want this?” Sam said, knowing entirely too well that the answer was ‘Oh, god yes.’ So before Dean could answer, Sam’s hot mouth was against Dean's neck, sucking a bruise just below his jaw. Dean moaned wantonly, not even answering the question.  
      “Car.” Was all Dean said. Sam pushed him into the car, and Dean moved over to the driver's seat. Sam climbed in after him, closing the passenger side door behind him. Without a word between them, Dean started the car and drove to the run down motel they were calling home currently.  
      During the ride, Sam palmed his dick openly, while Dean tried not to look. Dean has never had less self-control than when it comes to Sam. So his ability to keep his eyes on the road were severely lacking.  
      Dean haphazardly parked in front of their room, barely making it up to the door before he was pushed against it. Sam's cock rubbed lazily against Dean's ass.  
      “I’m gonna fuck the life outta you… you won’t be able to walk, let alone pick up sluts.” Sam said in his ear, making Dean weak in the knees. Sam turned Dean around and clashed their lips together. Deans face held in Sam's hands, angling their mouths to better suit their needs. Deans lips opened in an airy moan, Sam took advantage of this and swiped his tongue along the roof of Dean's mouth. Sam pushed open the door and lead Dean to the edge of the bed, pushing him onto his back.  
      “Strip.” Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He was tearing his clothes off as fast as possible. His leaking cock lied in wait against his stomach. Sam was much more slower. Relishing in the impatient look in Dean's eyes, and the quiet groans coming from Dean’s lips after a new strip of skin is revealed.  
When they were both naked Sam leaned over Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
      “Hold on to me.” Was all the warning Dean got before being lifted up against his brothers chest. Deans arms and legs wrapped around Sam’s neck and midsection. Sam carried Dean over to the wall, where Dean then braced his hands.  
      Sam raised two fingers to Deans mouth, and Dean obediently sucked. The hand then teased it’s way down to Dean's ass, slipping a finger in his hole, then two, then three. Before Sam removed his fingers altogether, and replaced it with the head of his cock. Dean loosened his legs and slipped all of Sam’s cock in at once. Dean's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure, and Sam gripped at Dean's hips pulling him up, and pushing him back down on his cock.  
      Deans hands couldn’t find purchase on the wall, so he started to touch himself. Caressing his own chest, twisting and pinching his nipples, before one hand came to rest on the back of Sam's head, and the other stroking his cock. Dean moaned, loudly and gleefully when Sam hit his prostate. Sam hammered the spot relentlessly until Dean was breathlessly calling Sam’s name.  
      “Sammy, baby, I’m gonna… I’m gonna c-cu-” Before Dean could finish his sentence, he was spilling over his hand and onto his chest. Sam followed, calling Dean's name against his skin.  
      Sam pulled out, and carried Dean back over to the bed. Deans legs were shaking, and his eyes were fluttering closed, trying to fall asleep. Sam retrieved a small cloth from the bathroom, and cleaned Dean's chest and hand, then very gently cleaned his hole. Sam wiped himself off, and laid gently beside Dean, pulling him close to his chest.  
      “You’re such a good boy, you did so well. I’m so proud of you.” He felt Dean smile against his chest. Sam stroked Dean's hair until Dean fell asleep, and continued to do so until he was taken over by his own slumber.


End file.
